A Wish That Can't Be Granted
by momojuusu
Summary: Watanuki has a wish.


_What day is it? What date, what year? How long have I been here?_

"Pour it more for me,"

Watanuki sighed as he shot an annoyance look to Doumeki. "You have two hands you can use to do it for yourself," he grumbled, yet he still poured the liquor into Doumeki's cup.

"I bought the ingredients you needed for dinner," Doumeki replied, tone as monotone as ever. "You serving me tonight will be an equal reward, don't you think?"

It was one of Watanuki's peaceful nights after going through a lazy day. There was no customer today and what he did was sleeping all day until Doumeki came with two bags full of the things for their meals this evening (Watanuki disagreed that serving the taller guy was an equal reward because actually Doumeki came with those ingredients of a meal _he_ wanted Watanuki to cook; Watanuki wasn't the one who needed the ingredients, it was Doumeki who did).

"This sake tastes good," Doumeki said after another sip.

"Kohina-chan brought it today! Watanuki was being a sleeping beauty again, thus he missed her visit~" Mokona chimed in. Of course, Mokona wouldn't miss any single moment when Watanuki opened another jar of alcohol.

"No more sake for you, Mokona," Watanuki jutted his lips. "Go help Maru and Moro clean up the kitchen."

Mokona, obviously, didn't like the idea. "Mokona hasn't finished drinking! Obaa-chan's sake is too precious to be missed!"

"Help them or I won't allow you to drink any more sake this month."

"Watanuki is a wicked witch!" Mokona gasped exaggeratedly. Watanuki only smiled as he saw Mokona dashed to the kitchen, knowing that Mokona would rather help Maru and Moro do the dishes than not have even a cup of sake for the rest or the month.

Silence came between Watanuki and Doumeki after that. They could faintly hear Maru, Moro, and Mokona's voices, but they didn't seem bothered by that. Watanuki took the pipe—Yuuko's pipe—and started inhaling into it.

 _How long since Yuuko-san left? How long have I been waiting?_

Watanuki was sure that many, many years had passed since Yuuko disappeared. He had been used to living as the owner of the shop, doing his best to run the place. Customers came and went like a wind, and everything seemed so normal.

It seemed _so_ normal it hurt.

Himawari called him one day, telling that her husband loved the food he sent to them (Doumeki was the one who delivered it, actually). The promise that she always made came up at the end of their conversation—she would come on Watanuki's birthday, the only day they would meet. Watanuki was happy to receive the call; he couldn't wait to meet Himawari again. They would have a party when the day came, Watanuki was sure, and they would have a happy moment together with Maru, Moro, Mokona, and Doumeki.

Yuuko's absent still made him feel empty, though.

"You were daydreaming," Doumeki's voice cut Watanuki's thoughts. "Something's bothering you?"

Watanuki shook his head. "Just thinking about my birthday next year," he responded. "Himawari will come… I can't wait. Pay her a visit next week; I want you to deliver food for her again—it seems her husband likes my cookery."

His order earned a nod from Doumeki. Ever since Watanuki prevented himself from leaving the shop as the payment of his wish, Doumeki never said no to him. He would do anything Watanuki ordered, going here and there because Watanuki couldn't do it.

Watanuki looked down at his lap.

 _No, Doumeki always does what I want him to do. He gives me everything I need… even though it costs his life._

Doumeki kept coming to the shop after Yuuko's disappearance, staying there, never leaving Watanuki's side. No matter what happened, no matter how hectic Doumeki's works today, he would always come back.

On second thought, Doumeki was always there; Watanuki only needed to look aside and he would find the taller man next to him.

 _He looks good in that suit. He looks good in that button-up shirt. He looks good with that tie hanging loosely on his neck._

Doumeki looked a little startled when Watanuki palmed his cheek. "What?" he asked, but he didn't do anything to get rid of Watanuki's touch.

"Years have passed, but your face doesn't change much," Watanuki's voice sounded so soft.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

 _Until when, Doumeki? Until when will you be like this?_

"I have a wish…" Watanuki continued, hand caressing Doumeki's cheeks.

Doumeki's eyes that landed on him felt so warm. Looking at Doumeki's right eye the man shared with him still made him feel incredibly guilty. However, remembering that Doumeki's blood was running in his veins sent a comfortable feeling to him.

"What is your wish?" Doumeki's large hand covered Watanuki's smaller one. "I'll do my best to make it come true."

 _I want an eternity to be with you._

Watanuki smiled bitterly.

"I don't want it to be granted," replied the shopkeeper.

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure I can afford the price."

"Why can't you?"

"You're asking too many questions."

Watanuki pulled his hand away from Doumeki, now setting it on his lap. It still felt warm, though—Doumeki's warmth was still lingering on his skin.

 _What do I have to pay a price of your eternity? What can I give to grant it?_

Forever sounded so long. People around him got older—Himawari, Kohane, Obaa-chan, and even Doumeki. Watanuki knew the time to let go of them would come. He would witness them withering, he would see them leaving this world. Who would be by his side when they were gone?

Who would comfort him when Doumeki was gone?

 _What can I do without you, Doumeki? What can I do without you?_

"Pour me more sake,"

The time like this wouldn't last forever. Doumeki would leave him eventually. The thought itself made him scared, but he couldn't do anything about it. Forever was a curse—not aging was a curse that he didn't want Doumeki to experience it. As much as he wanted to be with Doumeki, they would be separated by the time in the end.

"Use your own hands!"

 _How long will it last until you leave as well?_

"I bought everything you need to make dinner,"

Watanuki inhaled into the pipe once again, deeper this time.

 _How long will it last until I won't be able to sense your presence anymore?_

"You're so annoying."

Heaving the white smokes, Watanuki poured the sake, filling Doumeki's cup up.


End file.
